


A Prince to Save Us All

by aambitime



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All the interactions here can be interpreted as romantic or platonic, Fairy Tale Retellings, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rantaro has to deal with Tenko's death threats, Sort Of, it's up to you i couldn't decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aambitime/pseuds/aambitime
Summary: "From what I know, I had to find a prince, and he was supposed to drag us through fairy tales, and fix them, in order to get out of....where ever this is, and become human again!""But! Obviously, I would never follow a male so blindly, so obviously, I decided to figure this out, myself!"Chabashira huffed, and while Rantaro would say something witty, he was still processing all this--Yeah, this was definitely a dream.....Whatever. Seeing as he wasn't able to wake up from said dream, he might as well play along.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Chabashira Tenko
Kudos: 1





	A Prince to Save Us All

'...The story isn't over yet.'

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
_SIMULATION END_

_LOADING BACKUP SIMULATION. . . . . . . ._

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

_BACKUP SIMULATION LOADED._

_SIMULATION START_

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

".....Huh?"

Rantaro opened his eyes, looking around at the forest scenery in front of him.

.....He was pretty sure he was in New York, falling asleep on the bed in that hotel--Why was he here, then? Not to mention, in this attire--He doesn't particularily recall ever having to wear something a prince would wear....was he dreaming?

He pinched himself.....No, definitely not a dream...Wait, what was that jingling....?

"Haaaa! All this walking and the only person I meet is a degenerate male?!"

He stumbled back, surprised at the voice--Well, not necessarily the voice, persay....more, where it came from.

"....A...Dog...?.."

"Wh--! Only a degenerate would call a girl a dog!"

"..."

It was certainly peculiar that a dog--No, a stuffed animal, was talking. She was both black and white, one of her button eyes red--A slightly familiar design he couldn't exactly put his finger on, but perhaps he'd seen it somewhere in his travels. She was pretty small, too--Only a little taller than his shoe, which made her hostility feel....well, more adorable, in the way you'd call a puppy adorable, of course. 

Leaning down, he took note of the pink collar--Ah, so _that's_ where the jingling came from. A bell, attached to that collar--Oh, and a nametag too...

"...Tenko, hmn?"  
  
  


"It's Chabashira to you, degenerate!"  
  
  


"....I see, my name is Rantaro Amami, then. You know anything about where we are?"  
  
  


".....Why should I tell you?"  
  
  
"I mean, if we're gonna be honest, I'm probably your only chance of getting out of here."  
  
  
"...."  
  
  
"....Fine."  
  
  


The dog seemed to inhale, then exhale, before starting to speak again--Although, reluctantly.

"From what I know, I had to find a prince, and he was supposed to drag us through fairy tales, and fix them, in order to get out of....where ever this is, and become human again!"  
  
  
"But! Obviously, I would never follow a male so blindly, so obviously, I decided to figure this out, myself!"

Chabashira huffed, and while Rantaro _would_ say something witty, he was still processing all this--Yeah, this was definitely a dream..

...Whatever. Seeing as he wasn't able to wake up from said dream, he might as well play along.

"Guess that explains the clothes then, yeah? Probably wanted to make it obvious who said 'prince' was.."

Getting up again, he looked around. Fairy tales, hmn? He was sure he was at least a little well-versed in them--It was what having 12 sisters did to you--So, this shouldn't be...too hard.

"...Mn, you coming, Chabashira?"

"No, of course not, degenerate! Like I said, I'll-"

As she spoke, Rantaro took a step forward, and almost immediately, a portal opened, right in front of the two.

"....."

"....I guess that's our portal, hmn?"

He was met with angry growling as a response, but Chabashira followed him through the thing, anyway.

Here was the start of an adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this idea came from but seeing as it's here now, there's no stopping me hahsjajjd


End file.
